


Combination Technique

by tanktrilby



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends With Benefits, Hand Jobs, M/M, Teenage Shenanigans, keith catches gay feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tanktrilby/pseuds/tanktrilby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith thought that maybe Lance wasn’t enjoying this, and the flirting thing came from Lance being Lance than from Lance being into him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Combination Technique

Lance was totally quiet when they did it. It was baffling to Keith because Lance is so _Lance_ every place outside of bed -winks for the alien ladies, smirks for Keith, intense enough to make Keith lose track of what he’s doing and frequently drop things, flustered, making Lance smirk wider, all white teeth and dark eyes. Lance was the one, even, to suggest they mess around in the first place.

He’d said, “That’s normal, right?” when they ran into a race who swapped aggression for sex, humanoid aliens of all colors leaning up to peck them on the lips and drop a hand to their pants when they saved their planet.

“No- _what?_ I mean, it’s fine, but it’s-” Keith had said, twisting out of reach, red in the face. The alien made an amused noise and drifted off, hopefully not too offended. Keith had only been propositioned once before, in the Academy, by a girl that was nowhere near that forward and it had still been a little terrifying. Keith was aware that a lot of people -Lance included- thought he got confessed to loads of times, but there was something about him, apparently, that only that one girl and promiscuous aliens thought was attractive.

“It’s cool if you’re not into that,” Lance said. “Sexy times, I mean. I know a guy who-” but Keith interrupted him saying loudly,

“I _am,”_ flushing hotter.

Lance blinked, then smiled, knowing and slow. “’kay then.” He went to talk to Shiro, but only after passing Keith by so close that the backs of their hands brushed against each other, and left Keith feeling strange and confused. After that it was weeks of Lance slanting sly little grins at him when they were in the bridge, touches to his arms when Lance wanted his attention. He leaned in closer when they argued, so that Keith could see the near-invisible freckles on his nose and get terribly distracted. Lance kissed Keith, too, eventually, just as Keith was starting to lose sleep over how much he wanted him.

It was still a _really_ bad idea though, and the last thing the universe needed was its last hope being disabled by teenage hormones, but Lance kissed him with his eyes closed, his thumb rubbing hopeful little circles on Keith’s hand and Keith thought that maybe the universe would let it slide. It had been ages since anyone he liked had actually liked him back, especially in the way Lance seemed to like him, his eyes cloudy with want.

Lance nipped at his lips when Keith slowed down, grinning, saying, “C’mon, you chicken, Keith?” in a low, hoarse voice that made Keith shiver. It was a challenge; it was so _Lance_ that Keith was really surprised when they actually made it to their rooms and Lance got a lot quieter.

They were still grinning when they made it through the door, quick knee-melting kisses and taunting “oh yeah? _Oh yeah?”_ in each other’s faces. It was fine when they were on the bed and Lance was helping Keith pull his T-shirt over his head and running his hands all over his chest, and then his cheeks were firetruck-red when his hand dipped under Keith’s waistband, redder still when he wrapped it around Keith’s cock.

Keith groaned. “Hey.”

Lance flicked his eyes to him quickly.

“I, um,” Keith said. It was stunning, how Lance looked, blushing under his tan, lips wet. He shifted, making the heel of Lance’s palm brushed against his cock. “C’mon, come here,” he said and kissed Lance again, taking his lower lip gently between his teeth.

It was embarrassing to ask- to say it out loud- so Keith kept kissing, groaning at the way Lance squirmed in his lap, while he unzipped Lance’s shorts. Lance didn’t say anything when Keith palmed his cock through his underwear; Keith looked up and found him biting his lip, his eyes hidden by his bangs. Keith didn’t exactly know how this sort of thing was done, and he worried that maybe he was doing something incredibly weird to someone he really liked, but then he realized that Lance was grinding up into his touch, moaning softly into his ear, and then wrapping his hand around both their cocks in an oddly determined way. Their fingers tangled on the downstroke and twisted and they both gasped, Lance’s muffled into Keith’s skin.

Later, he regretted not asking what exactly Lance wanted. Lance was totally normal when he saw him again, smirking, shooting finger-guns, like he’d never shuddered and whispered Keith’s name when he came, like he hadn’t slunk off without a word once Keith collapsed on the bed, trying to recover.

“Morning,” Keith said, a little cautiously, standing next to him at the bridge.

“Mornin’ to you, Keith,” Lance said, and winked. “Sleep well?”

Keith coughed and tried not to seem too disoriented. So Lance was over whatever happened, back to being smirky and overconfident.

Keith thought, _okay._

*

There was no such thing as dating in space, even less if you’re a paladin of Voltron, defender of the universe. No dates even though Keith would have quite liked to go on one, now that he was reasonably sure the boy he liked at least _sort of_ liked him back.

He felt Lance’s gaze on him all the time now, hot and intense, and felt his thigh pressing against Keith’s when they sat next to each other for breakfast. Lance kissed his forehead gently when he thought Keith was asleep, and it was so nice that Keith began to close his eyes and pretend to snore whenever he saw Lance, as a reflex to get him to do it again and again, as much as possible. Lance’s gaze sometimes dropped to his lips when they were in the middle of a fight, and he’d lick his own, and then they’d both make excuses to go out of the room and meet back at Lance’s, kissing and reaching for each other before the doors had finished closing.

They did it a lot. More and more, Keith realized that Lance transformed into this quiet, breathless person as soon as they made it past second base, but still obsessed with being in charge, so he tried to go slow, stilling his hands when they tried to wander downwards when they were making out. Lance got hard when they were tangled up, Keith could feel him against his thigh, but he stopped making eye contact as soon as Keith tried to do something about it, his cheeks brilliantly red. Keith thought that -maybe- Lance wasn’t enjoying this, and the flirting thing came from Lance being Lance than from Lance being genuinely into him.

“Where are you-” Lance asks, when Keith pushes himself off from on top of him. “Training,” Keith said quickly. “It’s really urgent. For, uh, red lion reasons. So I’m gonna, just-” and Lance said, “Cool, cool, you go do your thing.”

 Keith had made it to the door when Lance spoke up again.

“You know, it’s okay if you wanna quit, you know, um, what we’re doing. You know, the stuff. It’s cool, I don’t mind. If you’re interested in someone else. A girl.”

“Who would I be interested in?” Keith asked, incredulously. “Allura? _Pidge?”_

“I know, I know, it sounds ridiculous.” The words are right but it comes out wrong, probably because Lance looks so miserable saying them, his expressive hands stilled on the cushion over his lap, eyes downturned. “Not that they wouldn’t go for it. I mean, it’s you.”

“What? I… _what?_ Of course I don’t want them and they don’t want me, what are you-”

“I’m saying it’s okay if you’re not gay!” Lance bursts out. “We don’t have to keep doing this. We can call it off.”

“Do you want to call it off?” Keith asks quickly.

“Me? No! Maybe.” Lance scratched his cheek and flinched when he saw the look on Keith’s face. “Look, you don’t have to feel bad if you’re not interested in me that way, is all I’m saying. Not that you have any reason to. I mean, I’m the biggest catch on this whole damn castle-ship thingy.”

“But I am,” Keith said. “I am interested. In you. What did you think was going on? Is this why you never kiss me in public?”

Lance, now very red and staring wide-eyed, cleared his throat. “I thought. Well. You have so many fans, and the whole bad-boy leather jacket vibe going for you, and I thought you– I mean, you clearly have been around. And I haven’t, okay, I admit to having less experience than you. As in, no experience. At all. There.”

“Sorry,” Keith says automatically. Then: “No, wait, what? That’s- that’s why? You thought I- wow. _Lance.”_ He strode back to the sofa, and held Lance’s face in his hands, gently. “Come here. You’re a numbskull.”

“ _Your face_ is a numbskull,” Lance said. He was breathing fast. He squeaked, “What are you doing,” when Keith began to pepper his cheekbones with clumsy, earnest kisses.

“Your _mom_ is a numbskull,” Keith said.

“Wow, way to use the orphan card,” Lance said, argumentative even though his voice was all breath now, his eyes dark as Keith pushed his pants down his legs. “Now I can’t- _oh-_ say anything.”

“Is this okay?” Keith said, leaning over his cock, and Lance went crimson and shut up, nodding with his eyes closed. “I can- not do it too. Um, if you want.”

Lance’s eyes snapped open, colored with panic.

“Only if you don’t want it!” Keith said hastily. “I meant, you should tell me what you want, too.”

Lance nodded again, and blushed more. His arms came around Keith’s shoulders and he held tight, pressing his face in the crook of Keith’s neck.

“You,” he said softly, no more than a whisper. “I want you.”

Keith nodded and tried to act totally calm, like his dick hadn’t throbbed hard enough for him to come untouched.

“Okay,” he said. He could work with that.

Even after they started doing it more -and Lance began kissing him after missions, on the bridge, outside the hangar, anywhere they could get their hands on each other- Lance was still shy when they were together, blushing hard, looking dazed and shaken after he came. Keith, in turn, began to really, really like how much Lance liked him back.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
